


Painting confessions

by the_black_queen_of_hearts



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confession, Love, M/M, Muse - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_queen_of_hearts/pseuds/the_black_queen_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, fluffy one-shot about Axel finding his 'muse' written with the "Muse" and "Confession" prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting confessions

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N Hi! ^-^ So I've got 2 fanfics for AkuSaï Valentine's 2015, I hope you enjoy them! Reviews are my rose-flavoured gummies! <3 ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

"ARRRRGGGGGHH!" Axel threw a paint palate against an already paint covered wall, narrowly avoiding some of his expensive paintings which lay scattered around the attic which he used as his art studio "This is USELESS! I HAVE NO MUSE! I AM GOING TO DIE!" The red-head continued his obnoxious and ear-splitting wails until his flatmate, a low-tolerance-for-bullshit blue haired male stomped up the stairs and practically smashed the door open.

"You sound like a dying whale, except worse. And you look like one too. What the hell is your problem? Because if it's something stupid I swear to god I will throw you out the window." He droned, staring icily at the paint-splattered only-wearing-an-apron-and-boxers redhead, Axel blinked up at him, surprised, before his eyes lit up and he stood, practically picking Saïx up and shifting the angry blue-haired male into the middle of the room and plunking him down on a stool "Sit right there, no don't move, to the side, no, stop growling!" He ordered the other male around, who though grumbling, eventually agreed "It better be good..."

((Almost an hour later))

"My face fucking hurts... Axel, how long does it take you to paint something?" Saïx grumbled, and only got a "Shhhshssssssssssss" and a finger in order to silence him. But Saïx had had enough. The 'muse' stood up and walked over to Axel, who practically shoved the painting under his apron, blushing violently "NO!" "YES SHOW ME THE DAMN THING!" The two fell onto the floor in a scuffle and it was a wonder that the painting didn't break. Axel finally sat up, relenting, pushing the bluenette off him and taking out the painting from inside his apron. On the pure white palette was three simple words, painted in a bright red in Axel's usually ineligible handwriting, with a few bursts of azure and scarlet flowers. "I... Look... No, wait that says love... Yao..? Who the hell is Yao?" The bluenette was stumped, poking at the smudged red letters "And this is fucking rubb-"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" Axel managed to interrupt Saïx's stream of insults, grabbing his hands "I fucking love you... You... Big... Conceited... Egotistical... Fucking asshole..." He managed to stop his hyperventilating when Saïx's confused look softened, just slightly, and he leant forward, sealing his lips to Axel's, the hint of coffee and a bagel still on his lips, while Axel blushed furiously and kissed him back, mussed red spikes poking Saïx's forehead.

A few minutes of intense kissing and confusion and Saïx grudgingly admitting that he loved Axel back, Saïx looked at the painting again over Axel's shoulder, as the redhead was cuddling him, situated in his lap "You made me wait so long for that? Your writing is fucking terrible... And that blue clashes with the red..." He stated, as his now-boyfriend blinked at him, flabbergasted "SERIOUSLY?! YOU ARE GONNA TALK ABOUT THAT NOW?!" Axel wailed, and Saïx looked amused, pecking his cheek affectionately "Those flowers are cute though~" and cue Axel's blushing as he snuggled into Saïx's chest "Thanks..."


End file.
